Touch of Paris
by Rebelle Artist
Summary: Jack, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Austin, Dez, and Dallas are like brothers and the bad boys of South Beach High.Kim, Grace, Kelsy, Julie, Ally, Trish, and Cassidy are best friends and typical goody goodies. The problem: both teams hate each other. Or do they? Will a class trip to Paris uncover true feelings? Kick, Jace, Keddie, Jille, Ausully, Trez, Dassidy.
1. Chapter 1

Jack's POV

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring. I groaned and reached over to hit the snooze button.

"Jackson Anderson don't you dare hit that button mister!" my mom yelled.

Seriously? Does that woman have secret security cameras or something! I rolled my eyes and dragged myself out of bed. I showered and combed my hair. Sifting through my closet, I pulled out a dark purple v neck, black skinny jeans, and black Supras. I put on my black leather jacket and my signature shark tooth. I grabbed my backpack and went down the stairs, grabbing an apple on the way out.

"Later mom!" I yelled.

I slammed the door and jumped on my Harley, speeding off to school.

Kim's POV

I woke up at 6 am, as usual, and started getting dressed. I brushed my long blonde hair and pulled it up into a ponytail. I pulled on dark blue skinny jeans and a red and white crop top (the one she wore in Kim of Kong) over a white tank top. I slipped on my red converse and grabbed my messenger bag. In the kitchen, I saw my mom and my little sister Hailey. I kissed Hailey's head and waved goodbye to my mom. As I walked to school, I noticed a black Harley whizz by. The guy was going about 40 miles over the speed limit and obviously didn't value his life. I arrived at South Beach High School only minutes after the guy did. He took off his helmet and flipped his brown locks. The girls that were standing in the courtyard started squealing like crazy. As for me, well I wasn't to happy to see who was on the bike. I felt my fists clench as a gritted my teeth. The brunette smirked as looked around, until his eyes landed on me. His face hardened and he glared back at me.

Jack Anderson.

**Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick note for two things! 1. I know that some of you are mad at me for not updating but I have a lot going on. I have SOL's and Finals all in the span of three weeks, my parents are making me go to a school dance, and I have a bunch of camps I need to get signed up for this summer. Plus, I just entered a writing contest where I could win $3,000! I'll try to update whenever possible and I am so sorry. Honestly though, I relly don't appreciate some of the comments about me needing to "Pick up the pace". I'm trying as hard as I can and I'm extremely thankful to those of you who haven't been doing stuff like that. Now that my little rant is over, on with chapter 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I parked my bike and hopped off. I was immediatly greeted by my adoring fans. Also known as every girl at Seaford High. I looked over all of them, trying to find Donna/. Instead I was met with the light brown eyes of Kimberly Crawford. She glared at me and I returned it, then smirked. I can't believe she thought she could intimidate me. Me! Jack Brewer: 3rd degree black belt, trained in every form of martial arts known, and grandson of famous action movie actor, Bobby Wasabi. **(1) **I turned away from the blonde and strode over to my boys. Jack, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Austin, Dez, and Dallas. The seven of us had been close since before the eigth grade. I had known Jerry, Eddie, and Milton since Pre-K. Dez and Austin came to us fifth and Dallas came a year after.

We did the usual bro-shake greeting before heading into the school. We were immediatly flocked by the girls of Seaford High. While the guys stayed to flirt, Austin and I went to meet Donna and Tilly. They're totally in love with us. They even have our weddings planned! They don't seem to get that we're just using them for sex, even though we've told them that to their faces a million times. **(2) **

"JACKIEEEEE!"

I cringed as Donna's nasally voice echoed down the hall. Austin chuckled but stopped when he heard another shrill voice.

"AUSTYYYYY!"

I rolled my eyes. Typical Tilly. Always wanting to be exactly like Donna. I swear if there was a full body Donna tattoo Tilly would dbe tattooed from head to toe. I watched as boys drooled over Donna and Tilly, who were running surprisingly fast in their six inch heels. Sudeenly Tilly faceplanted on the hard tile floors, the slap echoeing through the hallway. I watched as Austin doubled over laughing and knew Tilly was gonnna be on his case.

**Austin's POV**

After Jack pulled up on his bike, we all went inside. And by we, I mean Jack and I. The other guys were too busy flirting with the other hoes at this school. We were walknig down the hall when Tilly and Donna's voices rang out behind us. I inwardly groaned as I watched the short blonde girl sprint towards me in high heels. I watched as her foot got caught on something adn she tripped. Before I could stop myself I had doubled over in laughter. It's not that I find a girl getting physically hurt funny but come on, this is Tilly Thompson we're talking about. SHe was the biggest slut around next to Donna. Speaking of Donna I watched as she tackled Jack like a linebacker. She would've sent him flying had he not been so strong. I finally striahgtened up and came face to face with a furious Tilly. Shit. I was so screwed.

"Austy! Why would you laugh at me? A good boyfriend would've helped me up," she whined.

I rolled my eyes at her stupidity.

"Tilly how many times do I have to tell you? We're **not** dating. I use you for a good time in the bedroom, that's it. So get that through you're thick skull and quit bugging me about a relationship that doesn't fucking exist!" I growled.

I watched with a smirk as her face turned bright red. She slapped my across the face and stormed off. I looked at Jack who was still trying to push Donna off and he nodded at me. I held up my fingers.

3...

2...

1...

"Oh Austy I'm so sorry! I know you forgive me and I forgive you! I love you!" Tilly squealed, repeatedly kissing my cheek. More like slobbering all over it.

Jack looked at me and rolled his eyes. He had long since stopped fighting Donnas moster grip andnow had an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Alright babe. Austin and I gotta go. Were...uh...gonna be late for class," Jack said quickly, prying Donnas clawsfrom around his neck.

I rolled my eyes. Smooth, Anderson.

After I'd gotten out of Tilly's grasp Jack and I looked for the guys. We spotted them glaring at Ally'slittle group of girls while Dez was yelling at Trish. We walked over and I dragged Dez back just as Trish was about to pummel him.

"Woah, whats going on, bro?" I asked.

"This little tramp stole my wallett," Dez growled.

"I didn't steal it,dumbass. You dropped it," Trish said.

"Two weeks ago, you bitch!" Dez yelled,close to strangling her.

Before one of the girls could grab her Trish jumped at Dez but instead knocked into Ally, who was too absorbed in her book to notice what was going on. Ally fell over and her skirt flew up, flashing her underwear at us. While therest of the guys doubled over in laughter I just stared. Belive me,I hate the chick but even I have to admit that the girls got some legs!

"Well looks like Little Miss Goodie Goodie has a naughty side," I smirked, refering to her zebra stripe thong. **(3)**

She glared at Trish, who Im assuming was the one who bought it for her, and stalked away. As the guys and I went away laughing, I couldnt help but stare at her ass and wonder what else she was hiding under those granny clothes of hers.

* * *

**(1) Okay I know that in the show Jack isn't Bobby Wasabi's grandson but I think making him like that would help the story more.**

**(2) Yes, I know Jack and Austin are total asshole jerks right now. They all are. That's how they're supposed to be! Don't worry they'll get better. It'll eventually go into the whole good girl changes the bad boy cliche thing. **

**(3)Ok I know some of you are probably thinking that she flashed her "part" at them but it wasn''t that kind of thong. It was the other ones the ones that are small but big enough to hide whats underneath. Ok thats all. Hope you all liked it! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I know you all hate me right now but in response to your reviews: I'm not mad. I just have a lot on m plate and I wasn't lashing out because of that I was just upset that you guys thought I'd just abandoned my stories which I haven't. I love writing and I try to do it everyday. But I do have a life and other writing accounts to work on. I'm sorry if I don't spend every waking moment on FFN. **

**I'm going to try and update faster and manage my time but I'm starting high school in a few weeks. I honestly wanted to update and even finish some of my stores this summer but my mom signed me up for a bunch of classes and shit and we've been traveling, against my will I might add. Anyway I'm really sorry but PLEASE don't un-follow. I don't like disappointing you guys but I pretty much have NO say in MY life, according to my mother. I'm really sorry guys.**

* * *

Normal POV

Ally flinched as another piece of paper hit the back of her head. She turned around and glared at the smirking blonde behind her. His hazel eyes crackled with amusement while hers burned with anger.

Austin watched in amusement as his best friend, Dez, did the same thing to Trish. The Latina growled and whipped around, shooting daggers at Dez. He snickered and fist bumped Austin.

Kim looked at her friends in sympathy. She couldn't believe that all seven of those bozos got into AP History. They were bad boy/jocks! They weren't supposed to be smart!

She growled in anger as she felt the tip of a sharpened pencil poke her neck. Not even bothering to turn around anymore, she swatted Jacks hand away. The guys had been messing with them all morning.

Austin and Dez had been throwing paper; Jack, Jerry, and Dallas had either poking or pinching them; and Eddie and Milton had just been flat out making annoying noises in their ears. The teacher never noticed a thing because they were "perfect little angels" when she didn't have her back turned. Another poke at her neck. Kim was just about to blow when the teacher, finally, turned around.

"Class! I have a surprise for you!" Miss Applebaum said. **(1)**

That was the main thing that everyone loved about Miss Applebaum. She always had surprises or treats for the class to help them learn about the lesson. Everyone, including the guys', listened intently waiting for the blonde teacher to explain.

"Since we're studying the French Revolution, I arranged for us to take a class trip...to Paris!"

The classroom erupted in noise. The girls were squealing about Paris fashion and sightseeing while the guys were talking about the hot French chicks they were going to meet.

"Alright ,alright class. Settle down. I SAID SETTLE DOWN!"

The class immediately quieted. Did I mention she's a bit bipolar?

"Thank you. Now," she continued, "since this **is **a class trip the principal has insisted you have partners and no you do not get to pick them. They will be boy girl and you will share a room in the hotel we're staying at." The class groaned.

Kim, Ally, Grace, Trish, Kelsey, Cassidy, and Julie were ecstatic. They all had crushes on a guy in their History class. Kim was crushing on Ricky Weaver, Ally was crushing on Elliot Johnson, Grace had a crush on Brett Michaels, Trish liked Trent Favors, Kelsey had a crush on Brad Jacobs, Cassidy liked Ross Evans **(2)**, and Julie was crushing on Tommy Hernandez**(3)**.

Kim gazed at Ricky, hoping he would turn out to be her partner. The blonde met her eyes and winked at her. She blushed and smiled shyly. Nobody noticed Jack glaring at them.

_What the hell? Is she flirting with him?_

**_What's it to you?_**

_Nothing, it's just-_

**_Just what? The fact that you're crushing on her._**

_Whatever. You're just a stupid voice in my head._

_**I'm not a voice. I'm your conscience.**_

_Blah, blah, blah. Not listening._

"Jack!"

He turned and saw Milton pointing to the front. He hadn't noticed that the teacher had started talking again.

"I've already posted the sheet with your partners name on it. You may see it at the end of class. Now lets begin the lesson."

**~Time skip to end of class~**

"Alright. Class dismissed."

The students scrambled out of their seats and rushed outside to bulletin board in the hallway. By the time the guys got there there was a huge crown around the bulletin board. Jerry whistled sharply and all head snapped towards them.

"Yo, beat it! Hot people coming through!" he yelled.

Immediately the crowd parted like the Red Sea, clearing a path for the group of bad boys. Jack was in front and they rest of the guys looked over his shoulder.

_Blah, blah, blah. Ah ,here we are._

The guys eyes widened simultaneously as they read their partners names. Suddenly the girls pushed through the crowd and walked up to list, knocking the stil shocked boys out of the way. Trish scanned the list quickly before gasping sharply.

"Trish what's wrong?" Ally asked her best friend.

Trish pointed a shaking hand to the list. Ally looked and gasped. She motioned to the girls to come over. They looked over their shoulders and their eyes widened in shock, then anger. Cassidy screamed in anger and stomped over to Dallas, pointing a slightly tanned finger in his face.

"You! This is all your fault!" she shouted.

"Hey, I'm not happy about it either Princess!" Dallas yelled back.

The brunette and dirty blonde continued to glare at each other, engaged in a screaming match. The rest of the girls and guys followed their lead, except for Ally. She just continued to stare at the list in shock.

**_Ricky and Donna_**

**_Elliot and Kira_**

**_Jerry and Grace_**

**_Dallas and Cassidy_**

**_Milton and Julie_**

**_Eddie and Kelsey_**

**_Dez and Trish_**

**_Jack and Kim_**

**_Austin and Ally_**

* * *

**Woo! Finally! That took me forever to write.**

**(1) I know Miss Applebaum teaches health but I had to change it to make the story work.**

**(2) Since there aren't any more guys mentioned in Austin and Ally besides Dez, Dallas, and Austin I just used Ross Lynch but changed his last name. Imagine him looking exactly like Austin but with brown hair and blue eyes. **

**(3) Again, since there are no more guys in Kickin It, I used the un-shown new boyfriend of Julie in Gabby's Gold, Tommy, and then made up the last name. **


End file.
